If Only He Knew...
by genKi shouJo
Summary: A cheating girlfriend...college...Relena crying...angry Heero...prologue...AU...OOC...I can't write summaries for my life! -STOPPED-
1. Prolouge

This is just a story that was stuck in the back of my head since...um…a long time ago. OOC, AU, and a cheating girlfriend. Please just r/r and NO FLAMERS! 

Disclaimers- Don't sue me! 

****

If Only He Knew…Prologue

It was spring at Osaka, Japan. The weather was warm and cherry blossoms fell to the soft ground. Among the students, there was a young man about the age of 19 by the name of Heero Yuy. He was a typical guy: a steady girlfriend, popular jock on the basketball team, smart, GORGEOUS, tall, muscular…but enough about him. Relena Darlian was almost the same as him with few exceptions. She was 18 ½, smart, pretty, semi-tall, and popular, but not as popular as Heero. Relena and Heero grew up together in Aichi as best friends and Relena secretly had a crush on him but never told him in fear that it might ruin their friendship.
    
    Since college began in the fall, Heero was growing apart from her. She really didn't care until she saw him and his girlfriend, Kinomi…kissing…Being the sensible person she is, she kept her jealousy to herself and pushed it to the back of her mind and headed on with her life. One day, Relena was walking back towards her dorm when something caught the corner if her eye. She stealthily crept behind a tree and saw Kinomi..kissing…ANOTHER GUY! What a b*tch! Relena was surprised, angry, and happy all at the same time. Was she supposed to tell Heero-kun and break his heart or keep to herself and let him continue to be happy? What was she supposed to do? Later that night, Relena couldn't fall asleep. The secret was killing her! She had to tell him the truth. Even if it meant that Heero wouldn't believe her, but she had to try. "Heero-kun!" screamed Relena as she ran across campus to Heero the next morning. "Relena-chan. What's up?" "Well, um…please forgive me…" "For what?" "For me telling you that I saw your girlfriend kissing another guy and I think she maybe cheating in you." "Nani?" "Please, believe me!" begged Relena. "You…you're lying….you…you're just jealous!" Heero yelled. "Iie! Believe me! You're my best friend! Why would I lie to you?" "You WERE my best friend. Sayonara, Relena-chan…" and he stormed off. Relena was in shock. How could her best friend deny her? Tears swelled in her eyes and spilled from her cheeks. She should have never him. It would have been better off that way. "If only you knew, Heero-kun. If only…" What did you think? Good prologue? Please r/r or I won't continue! I am really slow when it comes to fanfics so please bear with me…ARIGATO! 


	2. Chap. 1

Sorry for the really messed up format. I dunno wat happened! -_-…Any how, please r/r! 

Disclaimers: I am poor…VERY poor…

If Only He Knew…Chapter 1

"Depression"

Relena curled up on her bed, silently sobbing. Heero-kun was so cruel! Maybe 

he just wanted to live in his own fantasy, where nothing could go wrong. But 

Relena knew better than that. He had the most common sense out of anyone. She just couldn't understand him. Why? 

* Where am I? Why am I at a funeral? Whose is it? Oh my God…Heero-kun…What happened? Why are you dead? You weren't supposed to leave me…not this soon. We were supposed to die together…old and happily married…* 

"NANI!?" 

Relena bolted up from her bed, sweat running down the side of her face. Her hands were freezing and her hair was all over the place.

"It was only a dream."

She couldn't fall asleep again so she decided to call her brother's wife named Noin. 

"Moshi…(yawn)…moshi?"

"Noin, this is Relena. Sorry for the timing. I need your advice about something."

"It must be pretty important to call me at…um…three in the morning."

"Gomen! Well, I have this friend who has a problem with her friend. She saw his girlfriend kissing another guy and she tried to tell him about it. But…he denied all the facts and got really mad at her for telling him the truth. And now they're ignoring each other. What should I…she do?"

"Hmmm…this never really happened to me before. This is a tough one. Well, Relena-chan, follow your heart and I know that Heero-kun will believe you someday."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Women's intuition I guess…Anyway, goodnight Relena."

"Arigato…" 

For the rest of the night, Relena laid in bed and thought of Noin's advice. When was someday? Was it anytime soon? She was confused…

During school the next day, she was walking when she saw Heero. He was glaring at her in an angry yet sad way. Then Kinomi strutted up to Heero and kissed him…yet again. He quickly walked away with his so-called friends. Why did it have to be this way? She tried to ignore it. Relena gathered her books and seated herself under the cherry blossom tree. She turned to her notes and started studying for the exam in two days. Two days seemed liked forever. On the day of the exam, Relena had already crammed everything in. Black circles encircled her eyes and her radiant cheeks were paler than usual. She couldn't even keep concentration on the test but she knew all the material on it.

A few days later, when they got it back, Relena was the only one who didn't get it back. 

"Excuse me, Ono-sensei. I didn't get my exam paper back."

"Yes, I wanted to see you about your grades. They seemed to be doing fine until recently. Your grades seem to be declining. You almost failed the exam. Did you study?"

"Hai."

"Is something the matter?"

"Iie. Dajobu."

" Since I know you're a hard working young lady, I'll let you take a makeup exam in week."

"Arigato, Ono-sensei."

Relena slumped into her seat. Heero was really getting on her nerves. After her classes, she met up with some of her friends, Ayami, Rika, and Setsuko. 

" Hey, Relena-chan. What's the matter?" asked Ayami. 

"Nothing. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Someone's lying to us…" implied Setsuko.

"Well…"

"Yes………….." replied everyone.

Relena finally confessed to her friends about Heero-kun and that baka, Kinomi. They all were sympathetic towards Relena and tried to give advice but it wasn't the same. After the little get together, she went to bed or at least tried to. 

Everyday, the symptoms got worse. Relena grew restless, lost her appetite, and didn't let people get near her in the fear that they might hurt her…again.

Heero, on the other hand, totally forgot of Relena and the incidence. His grades weren't getting any worse nor was his social life. That night, he went out to eat with his friends: Shinji, Taka, Satoshi, Kasumi, Maaya, and…guess who… At the Japanese steakhouse where they ate, Heero actually had no guilt on his conscious. What a jerk! When they were leaving, most of them were drunk except for Heero (DUH!), Kinomi, and Taka. When they were about to leave, Kinomi excused herself from the group and said she needed to "freshen" up a bit. Yeah…sure…

What did you think? Sorry it was so short…I cannot write long things…it makes me dizzy! I will get romance into it soon…heehee. Please r/r and no flamers…I HATE FIRE…! Happy holidays, minna-san! XOXOXO! And again, I am sorry for the grammar mistakes…I don't know what happened…I ain't a computer wizard…-_-'


	3. Chap. 2

Well, sorry I didn't continue this in awhile. I was kind of workin' on an Escaflowne fic. Well, onward! 

WARNINGS: Be prepared for a really crappy story!

If Only He Knew: Chapter 2

Revelations & Confrontations

When they were about to leave, Kinomi excused herself from the group and said she needed to "freshen" up a bit. Yeah…sure…

Heero waited patiently outside the girls' bathroom. The clock was ticking away and Heero grew some what suspicious. "Is Kinomi constipated or something. Jeez…"

Finally, he lost all patience. He burst into the bathroom, not caring if he was a guy in a girls' bathroom. Well, we all aren't surprised at what he saw…KINOMI WAS MAKING OUT WITH A WAITER! SOMEONE STOP THE WORLD! CALL THE FREAKIN' PRESS! She was practically slobbering all over him…eww… 

" I thought you were "freshening up"…I suppose this your idea of it." Heero remarked.

"Omigod! Heero…baby…honey…I choked on a piece of sashimi and this kind man was giving me CPR…" Kinomi said nervously.

"Come on! We didn't even have sashimi tonight."

"Um…how about rice?"

"Nope. Nice try…"

"How about…"

"Kinomi…SHUT THE F*CK UP! I should have believed Relena from the start. Now look what you made me do. I denied the truth and hurt my best friend all because of you. I hope you have a nice trip to HELL!" Heero shouted before stomping out.

Heero was seeing red by the time he reached the parking lot. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He wanted to apologize to Relena but how could he? After what he did…after all the pain he caused her. What were the options? Heero had to think. He buttoned his jacket and headed out to a place, any place. 

*CRASH* *BOOM* 

Thunder roared through the sky and drips of rain began to pelt the ground. "Oh great. A thunderstorm to complete this perfect night," he thought. Heero pulled the collar of his jacket higher and started to look for shelter. Finally, he found himself in a dark alley with some shelter, so he sat himself down and curled up.

"What should I tell Relena? Gomen-nasai? This is too confusing!!" Heero started to panic. It was getting colder and the rain was now falling at a tremendous rate. It was now dripping down his hair and face, and splashing dirt onto him. He was so depressed! Nothing worse could happen in one night to him. Finally, he realized something. He was worrying over his best friend more than ever, and new feelings arose in him…

It struck him. He liked her. No, he LOVED her, but how would he tell her. It could ruin their friendship forever. Heero slowly got up in the bitter could and started walking back towards the campus. Back to Relena-san. Slowly, the dark shadow walked in the harsh weather, proceeding slowly. Finally, at about 1:30 A.M., he reached her dorm.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK-

Relena wearily got up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock and climbed out of bed, slipped on her fuzzy slippers, and went to answer the door. She peeked through the hole in the door and immediately turned on the light. Relena forgot all about her sleepiness and depression. She swung the door open and a REALLY tired Heero fell into her arms. 

"Gomen-nasai, Relena-san. Gomen…" Heero apologized. That's when he started to shed tears.

ONEGAI! R/R AND NO FLAMERS! IT WILL GET BETTER IF YOU REVIEW AND BE NICE…I SWEAR! Arigato! ^_~


	4. Chap. 3

0_o…it's been awhile since I last worked on this ficcie. Gomen!!! ^_^ Please r/r!!! 

If Only He Knew… Chapter 3

Apology…Accepted?

Heero buried his head in Relena's shirt, his tears dampening the fabric. He muttered words of apology as Relena tried to make out what he was trying to say. 

"Relena…can you ever forgive me? I feel like such a jackass for the way I've been acting towards you…" he sobbed.

A wave of sympathy washed over her, but left as the memories of him denying her and accusing her of lying stabbed her in the heart. She got up and went into her bathroom to get a towel. She handed it to him, and sighed.

"Heero-kun…I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can really forgive you," she said, her voice wavering.

The words hit him like a hammer. He froze and looked into her sad aquamarine eyes. "What…?" he spoke slowly.

"I'm sorry…this is just how I feel." She stood up again and opened the door looked at him.

"Heero…please respect my wishes and leave…" 

He got up and walked out the door, giving her the moist towel. He then whispered once more, "I'm sorry." Heero left her room hesitantly. As soon as he left, she quickly shut the door and cried. He was her best friend since grade school, and now…they were like distant strangers. 

The rain seemed to have slowed down, but the lightning was still flashing across the sky. Relena sighed and sat back on her bed, clutching her pillow. Time seemed to have slowed down. The night passed, and the clouds cleared up. Soon enough, the sun painted the horizon with its colors and the birds began their songs once more. Not one minute of sleep was bestowed upon Relena that night.

She got up earlier than usual and decided to go get some coffee to keep herself awake during classes. 

"One cup of black, please," she said to the cashier.

"That'll be $2.50."

Relena handed him the money and waited as he brewed some coffee. She gently tapped her foot on the hard ground. Suddenly, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She spun around and looked.

"Relena…we need to talk," the voice said. 

She pushed his hand off her shoulder and glared into his eyes. "Talk about what? We have nothing to speak of."

The cashier then broke the coldness. "Your coffee, miss." 

Relena tanked him and took the coffee. She then stepped around Heero and walked out the door, the anger churning inside her. She held on tightly to the styrofoam cup and walked as quickly as she could away.

"Relena!" he called after her. "Relena, please!"

She did not yield. She could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. 

"Relena!!!" he caught up to her and spun her around so that she was facing him. She closed her eyes, hoping that they wouldn't make eye contact. 

"Relena…please look at me…I'm begging you…" he pleaded. He shook her lightly.

She opened her eyes and looked at the concrete sidewalk. 

"Relena, I know you won't believe me, but…somehow…I have to prove to you that…I am so sorry. I can't even express it with words. I don't know what to do! All I can go is beg your forgiveness…."

Her hands were curled up into fists. 

"You…you…you…BATSTARD!!!" she screamed.   
His grew big with pain and agony. 

She looked at him, her blood boiling. She then pulled herself away and ran. Heero could only look and wallow in his remorse. 

Ahh…finally updated!!! *cheers* Please r/r and no flamers…or else I'll never finish…MWAHAHAH…


End file.
